bleach_burning_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sansuka Setsune
"I am Sansuka Setsune. Captain of Squad Nine, Chief of Seireitei Security. And you, are now my target."- Sansuka Setsune to Tsukyansa Alohira(Sternritter Y) Sansuka Setsune is the Captain of Squad Nine. Appearance Visual Age: 30-34 Sansuka stands at around five foot nine inches. With this stature he bears a regal aura yet, appears to be anything but. He simply wears any normal Shinigami wear, The Shihakushou, with out the want for a Captain's Haori. This man allows his long silver hair to be tied in to a tail behind his head. When tied, his hair only reaches to the middle of his back at best. When allowed to flow freely, the long silver hair reaches well below his buttox. This is because of the intricate and special way of tieing one's hair that was passed down to him by his Father. Next to note is his facial features. Though he bears no difference in appearance from his father, be it perhaps the Haori and other parts at best, He finds that simple pleases his squad just fine. It's to note that, as a habit he bears the same shoulder mounted insignia that his father bore before him. On his right shoulder, stitched in to the fabric specially, He wears his Squad's symbol. This is to destinguish he is, apart of his squad. Though he encourages the rest of his squad to do the same, he does not force them to. His taste in style is somewhat lacking as he simply bears the same droll look as any shinigami. However under his Shihakushou, he bears a deceiving look of body architecture. Molded gently from his skin, muscle, and genetic makeup his body is well built. However, from his Shihakushou, he appears to be one of the most skinny and puny looking shinigami there ever was. His robe was specially designed with that in mind from the start. This was to allow people to see him for who he was, and not who he appeared to be. He bears, and is somewhat proud of, his firm eight pack abs. Aside from this his arms, torso, legs, and chest are more buff then they perhaps should be. With his Robe off, he looks quite like Master Roshi from Dragon Ball Z. It's important to note that his Reiatsu is also fairly pink/purple in color. This allows his somewhat effeminate looking appearance to be even a tad more deceiving. Personality As it may already be apparent, Sansuka thinks of himself no more highly then the rest of his squad. He feels there is no one person that stands atop everyone. Though, his most important quality is that he feels all races are equal in every way. However he sees aggression between races to be utterly stupid and unnecessary. As said by Sansuka himself, "No one is better then any other person. Some of us find some skills more effective and easier to practice then others. This is what defines each person as who they are. Not what they look like, how they eat, or what the color of their skin is." Of course he follows a few simple rules of his own that sometimes contradicts what the Soul Society may want. However he is still quite loyal to them, even if he finds their way of doing things quite, childish to say the least. Another note is how he acts. He is quite shunned by most people of higher rank and noble stature, even by his own family that disowned him before becoming one of the Fallen of the Four Noble Houses. The Setsune Clan was well known for their riches and diversity as well as tolerance of others beliefs. Of course a scandal was rung true and the house was expelled from the status of Nobility, allowing Sansuka to keep bearing the Noble aspect of the name. Now, when people think of the name Setsune, they think of Sansuka, and not of the blowhards his family had become. Luckily, the saving grace of this regal nature was being exiled from the family by his mother for disregarding the common family tradition of forced mating. Either way, Sansuka holds dear to being a friend of his squad. He fraternizes, mingles, and relaxes with his squad. At times, it is sometimes hard to tell HE is the captain. Though, this is largely because he believes that his squad has no captain, but a speaker of the house that wishes the best for the rest of the squad. But he dones his Haori on special occasions, or if he's yelled at enough times to put it on. Of course only ten minutes after he'd take it off at the earliest point and the process would repeat. Perhaps it's to note that he CAN be lazy at certain times. Not wanting to do much of anything, namely fighting. Though if worse comes to worse he will fight but prefers to lay back and relax. History The history of the Setsune clan reaches as far back as the forming of the Four Noble Houses. Being one of the four, they held a lot of things sacred as well as gave their lives to setting an example. But as fate, and time, would have it, they would become corrupt and of course, distasteful. Though, this wouldn't be until years after the birth of Sansuka. Ah, Sansuka, now there was a man that displayed character, skill, and enthusiasm. Like his father before him, and his father before him, Sansuka developed an interest in Squad Nine. This could largely be attributed to having the security of others in their hands as a type of drug. It was something that most people feared of when they took a job such as this, but for the Setsune clan it was different. They seemed to feed off of that responsibility. Though, in appearances they lived a humble, happy life. Though as time grew on, that happy life would be shown to be dark and evil. This shaped the life of Sansuka in many ways. When Sansuka had entered the academy, he displayed a sort of prodigy for learning. He found gathering new information and storing it was the easiest thing he'd ever done. Even more easy then breathing, eating, or anything else. Even the most natural of abilities he found to be a bit harder then simply learning. This allowed him to absorb a lot of knowledge in his lifetime. Of course this also was what lead him to finding the secrets of his house that exiled his name. As fate would have it, he became an advanced student in all of his classes. Though, being able to simply KNOW how things worked and preforming them were different, at an early age he was able to teach people how to use their powers. Of course this was something that most people frowned upon and thought he was showing off for. But alas this was not the case, as he found learning to be exciting and easy. Well, there came a time somewhere between being labeled a Vice Captain and graduating that learning for him became dull. Of course he was still good at it, but he found that learning was not everything. It was a large portion but training was something that held the keys to success. And it's that very success that he attempted to harness. Given years to study, he took his knowledge and acted upon it. Allowing his body to catch up to his prime mind. It was at this point that he realized both Knowledge and power were not the key to happiness. Instead, he found that power, Knowledge, AND the experience with family as well as good friends was what made life enjoyable. It was this that he now sought. Of course that was cut short by the invasion. Given time underground, he was able to reconcile the loss of his now departed father that allowed him to take command of his Squad in a fashion that begot the true way of the Setsune. It was when he led the fight of his squad in helping hand to the Captain Commander that he truly understood what it was to be a Captain. In that time, his whole world changed. He was now taking responsibility for being the one to secure the safety of his family and friends. The people of Soul Society. He knew he had to take command of his power, and do what was necessary to complete his goals. Of course, he'd be anti fighting and such along the way. But if he had to, he'd use his Iron fist. He simply hoped not to. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Sansuka is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Sansuka usually swings with more strength in his right hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. Hakuda Combatant: While rarely observed performing hand-to-hand combat, instead preferring to rely upon his skills in other areas. *Soukotsu *Tsukiyubi Shunpo Master: Being a Captain class Shinigami, Sansuka is well versed in the art of Shunpo. This allows his fighting style to remain quite random in perception. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a powerful Kido practitioner, he is able to preform great feats with his spiritual powers. Being able to withstand immense Spiritual Pressures and not being hindered by most, he's quite an able bodied Captain in terms of Spiritual Power. Enhanced Strength: Though not a great Hakuda combatant, he is well versed in the arts of physical strength. Being able to crack and even destroy bones inside of a Vanderiche Co-Leader's body. A simple punch being able to obliterate a solid concrete wall, though as stated he rarely enjoy using this type of fighting technique. Enhanced Durability: From prolongued exposure to Tenkai Bushinji's Training Regimine as well as training to sustain himself in close combat with the Former's Bankai, Sansuka setsune has been shown to be able to withstand full on attacks, extreme heat, and destructive powers. Though he is more thne able to get hurt, his training allows him to push forward almost as if nothing had happened. 'Zanpakuto' Shikai-Akuma no sureiya-Devil Slayer Bankai-Tengoku no jigoku-Heaven's Hell ''Shikai '''Shikai Appearance:'The shikai takes the form of two old black Katana from the Japanese Edo Period. The major diference is that there is a chain where the tassel should be. This chain is made of the same substance as the blade its self, however, it can grow or shrink to any size not exceeding two meters. Shikai Abilities: '''This Zanpaktou has only one ability. This is a two part ability. Part one is that every time a blade is swung it gathers spiritual energy in the blade. For each post swung the blade becomes stronger. Each swing gathers enough power to equal a level 50 Kido. The second part to this ability is that at any time, after at least one full charge the user can release all of the gathered energy in one shot. Sansuka has dubbed the name of the releasing of power as "Oni Kiba" or Demon Fang. Bankai 'Bankai Appearance: '''Bankai appearance is a bit different then Shikai. It uses the same looks except there is an added set of Buffers to each blade. These buffers are on the spine of the blade and control the output of the sword. These are for safety measure so that too much power is not released at one time. '''Bankai Abilities: '''Bankai is a little bit different. Bankai has two abilities. First and foremost is the same power gathering and expelling ability as Shikai however, the damage potential is increased sixteen fold. Each sword has eight small prongs that act as buffers. Each buffer is automatically in the locked position. These are used for the final crescendo of the Zanpaktou known as the Hadookyanon(Wave Motion Canon). ''Hadookyanon:''This is the fabled Technique of ages. The Hadookyanon is the fullest extent of massive power in a wide rage. The rage exceeds nearly one hundred meters in radius. In Every point inside this circle is equal to twenty level twenty Kido. In order for this attack to be used, it must take sixteen posts to unlock each Buffer. Once the buffers have been released, the ability will be activated. The ending result is that the user will lose Bankai for the rest of the topic, as well as lose Shikai for eight posts. 'Misc. Unmentioned Abilities: ''Kido: ''Hado # 90: Kurohitsugi, Bakudo # 99: Kin, Bakudo # 99: Bankin ''Zanjutsu Abilties: ''Agitowari, Hitotsume: Nadegiri ''Hybrid Abilities: ''Shunko, Hanki Category:Shinigami Army Category:Shinigami Category:Squad 9 Category:Captain Category:Shunpo Master Category:Master Swordsman